1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery system having at least one battery for driving an electric motor of a hybrid vehicle or of an electric vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle having an electric motor that can be driven by a battery system. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle having a trunk compartment that is delimited at the bottom by a movable trunk compartment floor, and having an electric power source arranged beneath the trunk compartment floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent specification EP 1 012 002 B1 discloses a cover designed in the manner of a suitcase-like hollow body for a vehicle storage compartment. At least one transportation container is an integral part of the hollow body and is designed to accommodate loads between at a suitcase lid and a suitcase base. The suitcase lid can be pivoted relative to the suitcase base. The suitcase lid or the suitcase base can have at least one pocket designed to accommodate at least one battery or at least one rechargeable battery. The suitcase lid can be locked in different pivot positions in relation to the suitcase base.
European patent application EP 2 033 846 A2 discloses a storage compartment for a vehicle. The storage compartment has a housing and an upper edge region of the housing forms a support surface for a loading floor cover that extends at least from the housing to a storage compartment edge associated with a rear section. In this way, storage compartments that are fitted with batteries, for example, can be utilized more effectively for accommodating further loads.
German laid-open specification DE 10 2009 009 150 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a trunk compartment and a trunk compartment floor beneath which an energy storage system is arranged. The energy storage system comprises one or more batteries arranged in a concealed manner below an external battery housing.
The object of the invention is to improve the comfort, performance and/or the range of a motor vehicle, in particular a hybrid vehicle or of an electric vehicle that has an electric motor.